Krito's story
by rachel6472
Summary: Krito wasn't a boy with a high rank and he didn't know anyone important. That was until F'lar, bronze rider of Mnementh found him on Search and took him back to Benden Weyr. This is only the beginning of Krito's adventures. Something from the Pern series
1. Leaving home

**This is my first story so it probably isn't very good. Unless you have read the 'Dragonriders of Pern' series _by Anne McCaffrey _then you may not understand everything. The first book in the series is Dragonflight. It's a good book, you should read it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Leaving home**

Krito had always dreamed of being a dragonrider. Ever since he had first seen the beautiful yet terrifying dragons fly over the hold. He lived in the hills, with his mother and father, Torna and Kesto. He didn't know much, for his father forbid him to learn from a harper (since apparently they told lies), and he was not a girl so he couldn't learn drudge duties such as cooking and cleaning. Mostly he just collected firewood, and of course thought about dragons. He knew that there was very little chance of his dreams being fulfilled, since no one ever Searched in the hills, only when there was no where else, and since it was the middle of a Pass, everyone was eager to become a dragonrider. No one knew about Krito's dreams, for he knew he would be beaten if he told.

Although Krito had an extremely boring life, he did have one special gift. He found he could talk to dragons! When he was a mere seven turns he discovered this. Every time Thread was over his hold he would call out to the dragons, in his mind of course. They sometimes answered, but Thread kept them occupied most of the time. He had so far met 14 bronzes, 17 browns, 26 greens, and 20 blues. He had called out to a Queen once, but she didn't answer for why should a Queen answer to a boy of only eleven turns. After Thread had gone he would go out with the ground crews and check for any Thread that had escaped the wings. There was usually very few. He would look up into the sky and see if any dragons or dragonmen would stay; they never did.

* * *

One day Krito was as usual finding fire wood, when he heard a deafening bugle from above. He looked up and saw to his surprise, a bronze dragon in the sky. It was magnificent, with its big bronze wings spread out, and its tale flowing down. Krito so wished he could Impress and have a dragon of his own. The dragon landed in a clearing not far from where Krito was standing. Without thinking, Krito dropped his bundle of logs and ran towards the dragon. The bronze rider slid down the dragon's foreleg and came towards Krito.

"Hey you!" he called, "Do you know where the owner of this hold is. I'm on Search. Apparently quite a few dragons have told their riders that someone has been talking to them here. I'm F'lar of Benden by the way,"

"I'm Krito. My father owns this hold. We live in the building over there. I think he's in there." Krito didn't know why he didn't tell F'lar right then that he was the one that could talk to dragons. He guessed he didn't want to sound arrogant, and besides, F'lar would probably just think he was lying. And if he didn't Impress and he came back to the hold then Kesto would surely beat him.

"Lead the way then Krito, you look like you need a break from your work" said F'lar cheerfully.

Krito knew that F'lar's name rang a bell, but he could not remember where he had heard it before.

He puzzled over it as he walked F'lar to his father's room. Kesto was having lunch and a cup of klah when they entered.

"Bronze rider F'lar wishes to speak with you father" said Krito politely.

"What does he want?" said Kesto "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"I'm sure he won't take up to much of your time" said Krito. If he hadn't been used to his father's bad temper then he would have told him off for not paying any respect for a dragonrider. A bronze rider at that. Krito let F'lar in and stood at the door waiting to escort him back to his dragon. F'lar walked into the room, sat down at the table, and helped himself to some klah from the pot.

"What do you want?" said Kesto sounding extremely rude.

"We have heard that someone in your hold can speak to dragons. If they have enough turns then I would like to take them back to Benden Weyr because as you should know there is a rather large clutch there at the moment," said F'lar tactically ignoring Kesto's attitude.

"We have no one here that speaks to dragons that I know of. And even if someone did we have no men to spare," said Kesto angrily.

At this point Krito was looking everywhere in the room except at Kesto and F'lar. He knew they were talking about him but he didn't know how Kesto would react if he found out. He would probably beat him. Beating was the answer to everything; well that's what Kesto thought anyway. Krito decided to find something to distract himself. He looked out the window and saw the great bronze dragon.

_Hello _Krito thought to the bronze. _What is your name? _he said.

_I am Mnementh, bronze dragon of Weyrleader F'lar _replied the dragon (_so thats who F'lar is_, thought Krito, _why he's the most important dragon rider in all of Pern!_).

_I'm Krito _said Krito _I am the one your rider is Searching for. But please do not tell F'lar right now, because if my father finds out then he will surely beat me for not telling him, and then if I don't Impress he will beat me again, _said Krito worriedly.

_I will not tell F'lar now, but I will tell him when he is not in the presence of your father. Then you can pack your things, write a letter explaining where you have gone and why, and we can be on a way back to Benden Weyr, _said Mnementh.

_I do not know how to write_, said Krito

_Then just tell someone where you are going._

Krito thanked him and went back to concentrating on the conversation between F'lar and Kesto.

"I have no men to spare. You cannot Search!" said Kesto fiercely.

"I can replace the man we take, and the replacement will be as good as or even better than the one we take!" said F'lar beginning to lose his temper.

"You have until this evening to Search, because I am not feeding a rider and a dragon!" said Kesto.

"Thankyou" said F'lar impatiently.

F'lar walked to the door and told Krito to give him a tour of the hold.

They started walking towards the courtyard when F'lar's eyes slid out of focus, meaning he was having a conversation with his dragon.

"You are the one that can talk to dragons?" said F'lar.

"Yes" Krito mumbled, "Did Mnementh tell you why I didn't tell you earlier?"

F'lar's eyes unfocused again.

"He has told me now. Go packs your things. Say farewell to whoever you wish and meet me at my dragon as soon as you've finished" said F'lar.

Krito quickly ran up to his sleeping room and shoved all his important belongings into a rucksack. He then ran to say goodbye to his best friend, Sempron. Then he sprinted towards the great bulk that was Mnementh.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Please review!**


	2. Impression

**Thanks everyone for the reviews (well most of them anyway) I hope you enjoy the next chap! Plz review (I can take criticism but only if it's constructive)! The story is a bit OOC coz I haven't shortened the names once the people Impressed but oh well. Soz if there's any mistakes!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Impression**

As Krito rose into the air he wondered what living in a Weyr would be like. He didn't get to think for long because he faintly heard F'lar say they would be going _between_.

The cold blackness of _between_ sunk through Krito's skin right down to his bones. He could feel nothing, but he knew that F'lar was right in front of him and Mnementh was underneath. Just before he screamed from fear he appeared in the air above the bowl of Benden Weyr. He found that he had been holding his breath and let out a deep sigh. Mnementh soared down to the ground and crouched so he could let Krito and F'lar off.

F'lar led Krito to one of the guest sleeping rooms. Krito put away his things and met F'lar outside his door. F'lar then directed Krito towards what must be the kitchens. Krito looked around at everything and everyone. This place was fantastic. It was so rich and clean, unlike his home in the hills.

They came to the kitchens and Krito met Manora. Anyone could see that she was fit but age was beginning to catch up on her. There were streaks of white in her blonde hair and wrinkles were appearing on her face. She was the head woman at Benden Weyr and you could see by just looking at her that she was kind and trustworthy.

Manora introduced him to a girl of about his age. Her name was Jemina. She had dark brown hair, almost black. She was lean in figure and had a rather pretty face.

Jemina showed Krito everywhere around the Weyr and introduced him to a lot of people. Krito knew he would remember hardly anyone but he still tried.

* * *

A sevenday had now passed and Krito was starting to feel at home in the Weyr. He tried to help out but since his only job used to be collecting fire wood he didn't know a lot of the other chores. Jemina had been a good friend to him and she was always willing to help him out. Krito found that Jemina was in the Weyr because she was found in a Search as well. She used to live Ruatha Hold as a drudge.

* * *

Krito was just about to go for a walk when a Manora came into his room and told him to wear the white tunic she was holding in her hands. Krito obeyed but asked why he needed to wear it.

"Because the Hatching is about to begin. We don't want you to miss it!" she replied urgently.

After he had put it on she dragged him at a surprising speed for a woman of her age onto the edge of the Hatching Grounds. Krito had been there before because F'lar had made sure all the candidates got to touch the eggs so they could get used to them before they hatched.

Krito and the other candidates stood in a semi-circle around the eggs. He looked around for Jemina. She was standing with the other girls around the golden queen egg. He caught her eye and she gave him the thumbs up. He smiled at her at returned to watching the eggs. He was feeling extremely nervous at the moment.

Then one of the eggs began to rock. You could hear the dragon trying to break through the shell.

The other dragons began to hum in encouragement.

The shell broke and out tumbled a bronze. The crowd cheered; having a bronze first to hatch was a good omen. The little dragon staggered towards the candidates. It looked around at the boys, deciding which one it would Impress. It made its way towards the boy next to Krito but changed direction when it was almost there. It fell right at Krito's feet. Krito picked up its head off the ground and looked into its rainbow eyes.

"He says his name is Wondreth!" cried Krito happily. Immediately he knew that Wondreth was starving. They made their way out of the Hatching Ground and towards the feeding area.

He looked back at the other candidates. Here and there shells were cracking and dragonets were falling from them. He hoped Jemina would Impress the Queen.

Wondreth and Krito found a large pile of fresh meat and Wondreth nearly jumped head-first into it.

"Slow down greedy-guts!" said Krito, laughing, "You'll choke if you scoff it down too quickly!"

Wondreth slowed down a little bit.

After about ten minutes of eating Wondreth decided it was time to sleep. Krito wondered where they would be sleeping because Wondreth would certainly not fit in the guest rooms.

He spotted an older dragonrider helping some of the other weyrlings. They went up to him and asked where Wondreth would be staying.

"You have your own weyr now lad. Just wait a moment and I'll show everyone where they will be sleeping. Then we can come back and enjoy the feast. I'm G'lon by the way. I'll train you and your dragon to fly Thread and use firestone. And all the other important things as well," said G'lon. Krito thanked him and sat down next to Wondreth. He looked around him. There had been quite a few bronzes in this clutch.

_9 in fact_ said Wondreth, _and 12 browns, 15 blues, 19 greens, and of course a queen. A good clutch._

Krito smiled. He wondered who had Impressed the Queen. He hoped it was Jemina.

_It is, _said Wondreth. If it was possible, Krito became happier than he already was. He couldn't see Jemina anywhere at the moment. He would congratulate her later.

All the weyrlings were finished eating now, so G'lon led them towards the Weyr.

* * *

At dinner, Krito met some of the other weyrlings. Most of them were nice people, but some were a bit rude. The people sitting on Krito's table were Robat (bronze), Cristan (bronze), Hallin (bronze), Gafern (brown), Sainon (blue), Tamera (green), and of course Jemina. Krito didn't talk much, for he didn't know much to talk about. Jemina tried to include him and Hallin seemed nice. Gafern was nice to everyone and Sainon valued everyone's opinion. Tamera was a bit quiet. Robat and Cristan seemed to know each other pretty well and they seemed to lead the conversation. Krito hoped he could be friends with them all.

* * *

Over the next few months Krito learned to read and write. He also learned a lot of history, mostly from the Records but G'lon helped him out a bit. He got to know more of the people in the Weyr and had made some new friends.

Wondreth was growing at a rapid rate, and was soon the biggest bronze in the clutch. Soon Krito would be able to ride him.

Krito also had to learn heaps of ballads. It was hard for him though, since he had only just starting learning all these new skills. Jemina helped when ever he needed it and he was grateful. She was still his best friend even though she was a girl.

* * *

It was autumn when Krito finally got his chance to fly Wondreth. All the weyrlings were there with their riders, even the queen, and everyone was excited. Even F'lar and Lessa had come to watch since there was no Thread due **(A/N I know this doesn't usually happen but I'm trying to include them as much as I can).**

Krito had positioned the riding straps many times so he knew what to do. Then G'lon gave them the signal to mount. Krito climbed up Wondreth's forelock and placed himself between the neck ridges. G'lon scrunched his hand into a fist and lifted it above his head, meaning they could rise. He felt Wondreth's muscles tighten as he crouched. His neck snapped as Wondreth rose into the air **(A/N it didn't literally snap, its just a figure of speech).**

It was a wonderful feeling, as though Krito finally had something to be proud of. It was like passing a test.

He looked around him. Everyone was looking a little awkward. He hoped that he Wondreth didn't look like that. Jemina was doing ok though. It would be harder for her; the queen was larger than the other dragons.

G'lon motioned for them to return to the ground.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chap. Again, soz if there's any mistakes. Plz review!**


End file.
